jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Francisco Scaramanga (Christopher Lee)
/ | occupation = *Professional assassin *Intelligence operative (Formerly) | affiliation = *Red China, independant *KGB (Formerly) | status = Deceased, shot by 007 | role = Main Villain | portrayed = Christopher Lee | first_appearance = The Man with the Golden Gun (film) | last_appearance = 007 Legends }} Francisco Scaramanga, also known as The Man with the Golden Gun, was a fictional professional assassin and hitman who served as the titular main antagonist in EON Productions' 1974 James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun. Portrayed by the late British actor Christopher Lee, he was based from the literary character who appeared in Ian Fleming's 1959 novel. Scaramanga also appeared in games derived from the franchise, most notably in the 1986 James Bond 007 tabletop role-playing game and in Electronic Arts' 2004 video-game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent Biography Background Francisco Scaramanga was a British national born in a travelling circus. His father, a Cuban expatriate, was the ringmaster, and his British mother was a snake charmer. By the age of ten, he was part of the circus as a trick-shot pistol marksman; a skill which he put to use when he shot and killed an abusive animal trainer after the man killed an elephant that had befriended Scaramanga. By the age of fifteen, he had left the circus and was working as a gunman in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He was recruited there by the KGB and trained in Eastern Europe where, for many years, he was basically "just another overworked and underpaid assassin" for the KGB. He quit the KGB in the late 1950s, becoming an independent hitman-for-hire charging one million dollars a kill. All of Scaramanga's dealings go through his diminutive accomplice Nick Nack, which allows Scaramanga to remain anonymous. No photographs of him exist, but he has unusual anatomy: a third nipple. As in the novel, it is shown that Scaramanga makes love prior to killing in the belief that it "improves the eye". During the events of the film, he is at the very apex of his career. Consequently, Scaramanga lives very well, drawing from the exorbitant sums of money he charges to carry out his assassinations and has built his home on his own private island somewhere off the coast of south-eastern China (apparently part of a deal with the Chinese to carry out assassinations in their name in return). Scaramanga lives alone, accompanied only by Nick Nack, Andrea Anders (his kept woman), and a mechanic named Kra who is in charge of maintenance and security. Scaramanga also uses some of his wealth to finance research and development of technologies that rival those developed by MI6's Q Branch. Such technologies include his infamous Golden Gun, a car that transforms into an aircraft and a solar-powered laser cannon. In addition, Scaramanga also has a private junk, which Bond later steals to get off the exploding island. The Solex Agitator In addition to his career as an assassin, Scaramanga is also a junior partner in Hai Fat Enterprises and personal assassin to the company's owner, multimillionaire industrialist Hai Fat. Prior to the film's events, a British scientist named Gibson was employed by Mr. Fat to develop a solution to the world's ongoing energy crisis. With the help of Mr. Fat's construction company, a highly efficient solar power plant is constructed on Scaramanga's island. However, following its completion, Gibson attempts to return to Britain; bargaining for immunity with a critical component of the powerplant: the Solex Agitator unit. With Gibson having outlived his usefulness, Francisco is dispatched by Hai Fat to assassinate the scientist and recover the Solex. After meeting with his British contact at a Hong Kong club (the "Bottoms Up" club), Gibson is assassinated and his invention is stolen from the crime scene by Nick Nack. Scaramanga initially returns the device to Mr. Fat, but following James Bond's interference, Mr. Fat rants about Scaramanga's actions and regrets over making him a partner of the business; as a result, Scaramanga instead decides to kill his employer and take the Solex, power plant and company for himself. With Hai Fat's assets in his possession, Scaramanga plans to sell Gibson's solar technology to the highest bidder, which was a huge concern given the recent events of the 1973 oil crisis. Criminality was of no concern to Scaramanga, as anyone who paid up would be the new owner, no matter who they were: a government, a terrorist, an industrialist, or whoever. Clash of the Titans Scaramanga also desires to test his skills against the famed James Bond, whom he regards as the only man capable of being his equal. After taking the solex from Scaramanga's safe, Anders attempts to deliver it to Bond. However, Scaramanga discovers the theft and shoots her in the chest as she waits for 007 in a kickboxing arena. He searches her handbag before the spy arrives, but fails to find the device, which has fallen under her seat. Meeting Bond face-to-face for the first time, he relates the story of his upbringing, his fascination with guns and his love of killing. As the pair talk, Bond notices the Solex and manages to slip it to his colleague Hip, presently disguised as a food seller at the fight, who in turn passes it to fellow agent Mary Goodnight. After excusing himself, Scaramanga leaves empty-handed, only to discover Goodnight attempting to place a tracking device on his car. With one fluid movement he shoves her into the boot and slams the door shut. Despite Bond's best attempts to pursue the villain (with questionable help from J.W. Pepper), he and Nick Nack manage to evade pursuit and capture by taking to the skies with an aircraft attachment on the roof of the car, taking with them Goodnight and the Solex. Picking up Goodnight's homing beacon, Bond flies a seaplane into Red Chinese waters, under the Chinese radar, and lands at Scaramanga's island. On arriving, Bond is welcomed by Scaramanga, who shows him the high-tech solar power plant he has built. Whilst demonstrating the equipment, Scaramanga uses a powerful solar beam to destroy Bond's plane. Following the tour, Bond dines with Goodnight and Scaramanga. As they eat, the assassin states that despite his 'working for peanuts', Bond and he are very much alike. Bond disagrees and the two have a tense standoff which results in Scaramanga threatening the agent with his golden gun. Death At gunpoint, Scaramanga challenges Bond to one final, decisive duel - his golden gun versus 007's Walther PPK, dismissing Bond's superior number of bullets irrelevant due to his superior knowledge of the local environment, saying "I only need one". Reluctantly, Bond agrees, and the pair assemble on the beach after lunch, with Nick Nack supervising. After the traditional twenty paces, Bond turns and fires, only to find that the assassin has cheated the duel, fled into the fun-house - a labyrinthine styled maze, where Scaramanga and his opponents (all hired by Nick Nack) regularly duel to the death. Bond spots Nick Nack and suspects him of helping Scaramanga, but Nick Nack rectifies that if Bond kills Scaramanga, all his assets will be his, so he has no intention to help Scaramanga. Consequently, Nick Nack guides Bond to the fun-house to finish the duel. The two men stalk each other around the maze, culminating in 007 taking the place of a mannequin replica of himself. Fooled by Bond's ploy, Scaramanga is shot directly through the heart when Bond takes him by surprise. He falls to the ground, dead, with his golden gun dropping beside him. Physical Appearance Francisco Scaramanga can be described as "tall, dark, and handsome", alluding to his short black hair with a widow's peak, his dark brown eyes, and ruggedly masculine, handsome face, along with his tanned skin. He stands at an imposing six feet, five inches tall (6'5"), his body trim and slightly muscular. He is often seen in a white suit, and wears a ring with a huge stone on the little fingers of each of his hands. When swimming, he wears dark blue swimming trunks, and during his gun fight with Rodney, the assassin summoned by Nick Nack in the opening scene, he wore a royal blue track suit. Upon welcoming James Bond to his island home, Scaramanga dressed in a short sleeved, high collared, white polo shirt paired with light pants and loafers. Personality Scaramanga was an eccentric, arrogant, ruthless, ambitious and sadistic assassin; he was different from James Bond's other adversaries in the sense that he was not a terrorist intent on world domination, but simply an assassin who didn't feel any fear when having to test his skills against those sent to try and kill him, thus the trailer description of "The Most Dangerous Man Alive". He had immense self-confidence in his skills as a marksman and was almost dismissive that only James Bond was his singular equal. The assassin showed paranoia when surrounded by characters such as Hai Fat and Andrea Anders; he did not tolerate Hai Fat talking down to him, or his mistress's betrayal, resulting in him killing them both. Scaramanga also has a sardonic, sarcastic, and somewhat childish sense of humor, joking before killing Hai Fat "What do they teach in that school? Ballet dancing?", referring to the martial arts school owned by his employer, much to the man's annoyance; after killing Hai Fat for talking down to him, he remarked "He always did like that mausoleum. Put him in it." Another instance where his sense of humor is displayed is when he finds Mary Goodnight placing a tracking device in the trunk of his car; instead of confronting her outright, or even killing her on the spot, he startles her by grabbing her from behind and shoving her into the boot in one fluid movement before slamming the lid down with a smug, self-satisfied smirk. Upon entering the dining room of his home following James Bond's arrival, and seeing his somewhat flabbergasted expression when he saw Mary Goodnight's attire, an amused Scaramanga dryly commented that he likes a girl in a bikini since she can't hide carry any hidden weapons on her. Scaramanga is also shown to be somewhat calm and relaxed, never getting flustered even in hair raising situations; he was even gentlemanly in demeanor and speech, but once crossed, he reveals his cold, ruthless side without blinking; when his dark side emerges, his normally calm brown eyes take on a cold, intense look that would scare even the most seasoned killers, at some points even seeming to put Bond on edge. Despite being somewhat coldblooded, it is quite interesting to note that upon narrating his backstory to Bond, Scaramanga looked somewhat grim, even pained when he mentioned the elephant that he had befriended as a young boy, and its tragic death at the hands of its abusive handler, showing that he had truly cared for the animal; he only smiled when revealing how he avenged his only friend, by shooting and killing the trainer in question. Scaramanga was an expert marksman with his golden gun and an adept at deep cover. Although his island was equipped with various advanced technology, such as a laser cannon and an advanced independent power supply, he claims not to be well-versed in science personally, simply relying on others, such as Kra, to do the actual work. He is also a proficient pilot and aviator, judging by the plane he takes to escape Bond. Judging by the fitness equipment on the island, he is in peak physical condition. Henchmen & Associates Nick Nack (Hervé Villechaize) - Profile.jpg|Nick Nack|link=Nick Nack (Hervé Villechaize) Andrea Anders (Maud Adams) - Profile.jpg|Andrea Anders|link=Andrea Anders Hai Fat (Richard Loo) - Profile.jpg|Hai Fat|link=Hai Fat Kra (Sonny Caldinez) - Profile.jpg|Kra|link=Kra Lazar (Marne Maitland) - Profile.jpg|Lazar|link= Lazar Weapons & Vehicles The Golden Gun.jpg|Golden Gun|link=Golden Gun This is the part he really likes.jpg|Laser Cannon|link= Scaramanga's Aero car.jpg|Scaramanga's Aero car|link=Scaramanga's Aero car Behind the scenes Ian Fleming named Francisco Scaramanga after a fellow student at Eton with whom he shared a lasting rivalry. Following several schoolground spats Fleming decided to use the animosity he felt towards George Scaramanga for the influence behind one of his most famous villains. Fleming and Scaramanga were at Eton in the 1930s until the Bond author was expelled. Video-game appearances The character has been featured as a villain in various James Bond video games. Francisco Scaramanga returned for the 2004 game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent once again voiced by Christopher Lee. In the game, he is an ally of Auric Goldfinger.Goldeneye Rogue Agent. Electronic Arts Inc. Retrieved on 15 August 2011. He is the manufacturer of the synthetic eye given to the player (GoldenEye) and makes a virus used against Goldfinger's OMEN device. The game also features a Multiplayer "Funhouse" level, including the traps that caused Bond to lose most of his bullets such as Al Capone and Cowboy mannequins and an image of Scaramanga. In addition, the level includes a Bond mannequin, whose gun the player can take and use. Francisco Scaramanga is a playable character in the multiplayer portions of the 2002 game Nightfire and the 2010 game GoldenEye 007. In [[GoldenEye 007 (1997 game)|the original GoldenEye game]], it is said in the briefing for the "Egyptian" mission that the Golden Gun was stolen from Scaramanga by Baron Samedi. Gallery File:R.I.P_Sir_Christopher_Lee.jpg|Scaramanga murders Hai Fat with his Golden Gun. Scaramanga Golden Gun.jpg| Scaramanga Seated.jpg| TMWTGG - Bond and Scaramanga meet.jpg|Bond and Scaramanga meet for the first time. TMWTGG - Scaramanga and Nick Nack attempt to escape.jpg|Nick Nack and Scaramanga escape by car. 3EF53D71E2276D2595AA2AB2F5C8CE_h498_w598_m2.jpg Andrea being threatened by Scaramanga.jpg|Scaramanga threatens Andrea Anders with his golden gun. Christopher Lee.png| This is the part he really likes.jpg|Scaramanga firing the laser cannon on his private island. Francisco Scaramanga (Christopher Lee) - Profile.jpg|Scaramanga proposes a duel with Bond. img 42.jpg|Scaramanga versus Bond bondfashion-5.jpg|Scaramanga in his Fun House. Scaramanga 3rd Nipple.jpg|Scaramanga's third nipple. Scaramanga portrait.jpg|Publicity portrait Scaramanga's_car.jpg|Scaramanga's car. Scaramanga's Aero car.jpg|Scaramanga's car turns into a plane. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Man With The Golden Gun characters Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Male characters Category:Titular characters Category:Game characters Category:KGB Agents Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:007 Legends multiplayer characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Nightfire Multiplayer Characters Category:Agents Category:Psychopaths Category:Masterminds Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent characters Category:British Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Inventors Category:Cubans